


Goes down down, baby

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Чонин любит гавайские рубашки и Кёнсу. Кёнсу любит отвратные футболки и вообще не шарит. А Чанёль подрабатывает свахой от доброты душевной
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	Goes down down, baby

**Author's Note:**

> ах, как бы я хотела сказать, что я возвращаюсь, но...  
> это скорее дань камбэку (потому что почти весь альбом из пьюр голд, но исин!!!). изначально я хотела назвать работу кокобап, но работа и так дряная, не надо ее еще и песней портить \:D/

Чонин всегда бьет только один раз. Раз предупреждающий и решающий одновременно. И тем, кто получает один удар, обычно хватает за глаза. Все знают, что связываться с Ким Чонином себе дороже, поэтому, именно поэтому Чанёль и держится рядом, украдкой восхищается и трепещет одновременно.

— А за что Чонин этого? — Чанёль наклоняется и шепчет на ухо Сехуну, прикрывая рот ладонью. Попадать под горячую руку нет никакого желания, он уже пробовал.  
— Травка, которую он нам продал, оказалась так себе, и Чонин объясняет ему, что обманывать людей нельзя. К сожалению, это также значит, что нам придется искать нового поставщика. Хотя не в ближайший месяц.  
Чанёль внимательно следит, как Чонин стряхивает руку, проверяет костяшки и улыбается типично хищно, по-чониновски.  
— Это почему? — снова тянется он шептать, и не то чтобы он фанат травки, но это бывает приятно, и расслабляет, и парни, когда покурят, такие славные — поют с ним песни под гитару.  
— В город возвращается Кёнсу, — отмахивается Сехун и отстраняется, начиная вышагивать навстречу Чонину.  
Кто такой Кёнсу и чем он помешает курить травку — Чанёль слабо понимает, и решает, что теперь это его задание номер один — узнать, что вообще происходит.

Он ведь присоединился к их компании, так называемой, совсем недавно. Всего полгода назад, когда переехал в этот город.  
Чанёль помнит, как сидел в парке и жевал гамбургер, пока не увидел двух высоких и жутко круто выглядящих парней — они курили за деревом, хотя совсем рядом прогуливался полицейский. И они тоже заметили Чанёля, один — одетый весь в черное, и с такими же черными смоляными волосами — поманил его рукой, явно подзывая покурить вместе. И Чанёль было собрался, но не успел. Убегали от полицейского они вместе, втроем. Долго прятались за углом, пытались отдышаться и смеялись. Одетым во все черное оказался Чонин, второй более молчаливый парень оказался Сехуном. И они вроде как стали друзьями Чанёля.

Возвращаются домой они уже за полночь. У Чанёля приятно переполнен живот после уличного ресторанчика, Сехун выглядит таким же счастливым, и только Чонин задумчиво смотрит на телефон.  
— Так что, Кёнсу возвращается завтра? — внезапно спрашивает Сехун, и Чанёль старается прислушаться не только к словам, но и к тону голоса.  
— Да, в обед, — Чонин не выпускает телефон из рук, хоть ставит экран на блокировку. — Но встретиться сможем только послезавтра. Он сказал, что будет занят с семьей.  
Чанёль действительно слушает внимательно, поэтому ему определенно не может это казаться. Ему не может казаться, что Чонин звучит обиженно и плаксиво, как маленькое дитя, которое хочет конфету здесь и сейчас.  
— Ну, ничего страшного, ведь так? У нас будет целый месяц или даже больше.  
Внезапно Чонин останавливается и смотрит на Сехуна так, что у Чанёля мурашки бегут по спине.  
— У меня, — выделяет Чонин, — будет целый месяц или даже больше. Да, ты прав.  
Сехун отмахивается и идет дальше, утаскивая Чанёля за собой, Чонин сворачивает за угол, и на этом их ночь кончается.

Чанёлю никогда не было так любопытно. Неделю он видится с Сехуном и не видит Чонина. И это самая тяжелая неделя, Чанёль буквально сгорает — куда делся Чонин и почему вообще не выходит с ними на связь, и почему Сехун так спокойно на все это реагирует.  
Писать первым он боится, но и сдерживаться больше не может. Сехун спокойно потягивает слаш и листает бесконечно длинную ленту инстаграма, в то время как у Чанёля нога отбивает чечетку под столом.  
— Слушай, — наконец начинает он заискивающе, — а где Чонин пропадает? С этим Кёнсу? А кто он такой?  
Сехун отрывается от инстаграма и даже перестает пить слаш, и смотрит на Чанёля так, словно Чанёль ребенок неразумный.  
— Кёнсу — это хён Чонина, друг детства, так сказать. Он учится в другом городе, и Чонин очень по нему скучает. Поэтому, когда Кёнсу приезжает, Чонин посвящает все время ему.  
— Но… почему? — снова спрашивает Чанёль и старается не умереть под укоризненным взглядом Сехуна. — Я имею в виду, у них какие-то особенные отношения?..  
Дело в том, что Чанёль видел, как перед Чонином стелются люди. Как девушки вертелись перед тем словно листья на ветру, флиртовали и улыбались, едва не готовые скидывать белье. Он видел, как парни смотрели на Чонина с уважением или с завистью, или даже с неким трепетом. Чанёль уверен, что с именем Чонина на устах кончают не только представительницы слабого пола.  
И все же, он ни разу не видел, чтобы Чонин с кем-то спал или отвечал кому-то взаимностью, хотя бы поцелуем.  
Значит ли это, что Чонин был предан этому Кёнсу и получал все от того? Как романтично и неожиданно.  
— Особенные, да, — череду размышления прерывает Сехун, снова громко затянувшийся слашем, — со стороны Чонина. Кёнсу, к сожалению, так и не понял, что Чонин смотрит на него не как на хёна, с которым провел детство.  
— А как смотрит? — Чанёлю, почему-то, очень интересно, хоть и уши уже горят от смущения.  
— Как на что-то святое, — Сехун отставляет пустой стаканчик и разминает плечи, — ну, или на кусок мяса.  
Проблема О Сехуна в том, что не нагадить он просто не может. И Чанёль отворачивается, чувствуя, как интимный момент был разрушен.

Когда на следующий день Чонин вызванивает их, Чанёль приятно удивлен. Чувствуя некий груз ответственности, он надевает свою самую приличную футболку — не черную и без матов на английском, даже без черепов, укладывает волосы и вытирает кеды. Есть кое-какое предчувствие, что поведи он себя недостойно, Чонин применит на нем коронный удар.  
Кафе, в котором они собираются, Чанёль не знает, поэтому слегка опаздывает, и когда приходит — все уже на месте.  
Кёнсу… не такой, каким Чанёль представлял человека, который может свести Ким Чонина с ума. На первый взгляд в этом Кёнсу нет даже ничего особенного? Личико приятное разве что, это правда. Гораздо больше внимания Чанёль уделяет Чонину — открывает рот и так и стоит, пялится.  
Постоянные гавайские рубашки Чонина и дырявые джинсы бесследно испарились, уступив место приятной розовой рубашке и белым выглаженным брюкам. На ногах у Чонина туфли и это настолько сюрреалистично, как если бы Чанёль внезапно попал учиться в Кембридж.  
И стоять, наверное, невежливо, поэтому Чанёль закашливается и слегка кланяется.  
— Извините, запутался в адресах, еще не совсем знаю все улицы.  
— Ничего страшного, — голос у Кёнсу низкий и приятный, а рукопожатие сильное, — мне Чонини сказал, что ты недавно переехал. И как, нравится наш город?  
И если Чанёль чего-то боялся — то совершенно зря. Разговор идет как по маслу. Кёнсу очень внимательный и вежливый, задает вопросы, которые помогают поддержать поток общения, и постоянно скромно улыбается, пряча улыбку за ладонью. Но Чанёль замечает, что улыбка у Кёнсу удивительно красивая. Он даже засматривается на нее, пока не получает удар в щиколотку, от которого на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
Чанёлю обидно и он хочет возмутиться, но видит убийственный взгляд Чонина и решает, что заказанная паста гораздо вкуснее. Сехун рядом одобрительно хмыкает и переманивает разговор с Кёнсу на себя. Чонин много не говорит, а скорее сидит, слушает и смотрит на Кёнсу нагло, прямо, не отрывая взгляда.  
И внезапно, с загоревшейся лампочкой над головой, Чанёль понимает, что Чонину, должно быть трудно — жить вот так, ходить за тем, кого ты любишь, быть близко, но не мочь ничего сделать. Не слишком осознавая, что делает, он кладет руку на плечо Чонина и слегка поглаживает.  
Чонин отрывается от созерцания Кёнсу и удивленно смотрит на него, Сехун с Кёнсу тоже прекращают болтать, и Чанёлю становится так неуютно, что он спешит выпить воды и, конечно же, она идет не в то горло.

И Чанёлю так стыдно за то, что он творил в кафе, что хочется зарыться в землю, пока Чонин его не убил и Сехун не высмеял. Хорошо, что все это закончилось спокойно и вряд ли Чанёль теперь увидит Чонина в ближайшие пару недель.  
Он даже смиряется с тем, что терпеть ему Сехуна наедине, как получает сообщение от Чонина, в котором тот зовет его в гости с ночевкой и приказывает купить несколько бутылок колы. Чанёлю так и колется спросить, что ж это раньше он покупал пачки пива. Но он знает, лучше послушать.  
Дверь в дом Чонина открывает Кёнсу и Чанёль чувствует, как краснеют щеки.  
— В этот раз ты вовремя, — Кёнсу улыбается и хлопает Чанёля по спине, пропуская.  
— Да, вот, это кола, — тупо мямлит Чанёль, — Чонин просил купить.  
— Ах, это для меня, спасибо, Чанёли.  
Чанёль спотыкается и почти падает вниз, но Кёнсу вовремя ловит его под локоть и от этого еще стыдливее. Быстрее бы этот вечер, эти сутки, закончились, потому что каждому позору должен быть предел.  
Но если Чанёль думал, что это самое страшное, что могло случиться за сегодня — он глубоко ошибался.

— Как вам футболка? — Чонин вертится пару раз и улыбается. — Это мне Кёнсу подарил.  
Чанёль смотрит на Сехуна, чтобы понять, как ему реагировать, потому что на Чонине футболка с огромным принтом пуделя и это, как бы, круто, когда тебе пять, но не когда тебе двадцать три и ты неделю назад отбил чуваку нос за то, что тот барыжил плохой травкой.  
Чанёль искренне недоумевает, но получает от Сехуна почти вразумительный намек и поэтому поворачивается, и делает вид, что футболка ему очень нравится.  
— Крутая, тебе идет, — бурчит он и замирает.  
На лице Чонина такое неподдельное счастье, такая искрящаяся радость, что хочется надеть солнцезащитные очки. Чонин неплохой парень, просто немного взрывной и опасный. Но этот Чонин какой-то другой: домашний и теплый, нежный, как ванильное мороженое. И, честно говоря, Чанёль не знает, какой Чонин ему нравится больше.  
— Спасибо большое! — Чонин хлопает ладоши, а затем разворачивается. — Видишь, Кёнсу, и зря ты думал, что эта футболка никому не понравится. Она же подарена тобой! Я буду ее обязательно носить.  
— Спасибо за твое мнение, Чанёль, — Кёнсу смеется, но тоже не отводит взгляда от Чонина, — и я буду только рад, если ты будешь носить эту футболку, Чонини.  
— Может, теперь приступим к части, где мы пьем, едим и смотрим кино? — идиллию разрушает Сехун, как обычно, недовольным всем и довольный ничем.

И если Кёнсу пьет колу, то остальные пьют пиво. И вроде бы ничего страшного, но жара делает свое дело — их начинает смаривать. Чанёль чувствует, как мир становится красочнее и легче. Сехун начинает искать микрофон для караоке — это значит, что наливать Сехуну больше нельзя. Чего он не ожидает — так это хихикающего Чонина, навалившегося на его плечо. У Чонина щеки красные и глаза блестят, и, кажется, он скоро вырубится. Поэтому Чанёль хватает его под руки и пытается дотащить до дивана. Кёнсу моментально оказывается рядом, забирает Чонина и взваливает на себя.  
Когда Чонин засыпает, укрытый легким покрывальцем и в обнимку с подушкой, Кёнсу возвращается к Чанёлю, бросая грустный взгляд на Сехуна.  
— Снова он взялся за микрофон… предлагаю просто выйти на свежий воздух.  
Чанёль ничего не понимает, но послушно кивает и следует за Кёнсу, прикрывая за собой двери.  
— А где родители Чонина? — внезапно спрашивает он, понимая, что дом пустой и под их контролем.  
— С моими родителями уехали на отдых, мы остались вдвоем.  
— Понятно, — Чанёль садится на корточки и очень старается не напрягаться, но получается плохо, и поэтому, когда внезапно рука касается волос, он едва не падает. Кёнсу гладит медленно, массируя и вызывая желание урчать.  
— Тебе нравится Чонин?  
— Что? Конечно, нравится? — вопрос странный и, конечно, Чонин нравится Чанёлю, иначе как бы он с ним дружил? Но, кажется, Кёнсу понимает все не так.  
— И ты ему нравишься, поэтому, пожалуйста, позаботься о моем мальчике. Он очень хороший и ранимый, — Кёнсу звучит науськивающее, и слегка грустно, — и заслуживает того, кто будет о нем заботиться.  
И Чанёля озаряет.  
— Ты что, думаешь, что Чонин влюблен в меня, а я в него? — он даже голос повышает и встает, чтобы посмотреть Кёнсу в глаза.  
И понимает, что был прав. Вежливая улыбка все еще украшает лицо Кёнсу, но не может скрыть грусть. Именно ту, которая присутствует и у Чонина.  
— Конечно, вы так хорошо общаетесь…  
— Ты что, хён! — Чанёль хватает Кёнсу за плечи и слегка встряхивает. — Это с тебя Чонин глаз не сводит! Он с тобой, знаешь, какой?!  
— Какой? — Кёнсу подозрительно прищуривается, и Чанёль прикусывает язык.  
Не говорить же ему, что без Кёнсу Чонин похож на холостяка в загуле. Чонин открутит ему голову, совершенно точно открутит.  
— Такой…влюбленный, да-да, одухотворенный. Честно, просто он стесняется тебе признаться.  
Возможно, это свет фонарей так падает на лицо Кёнсу, а, возможно, у того действительно краснеют щеки. И это выглядит настолько трогательно и Чанёлю настолько стыдно из-за того, что он сдал секрет Чонина, что он не может сдержаться. Берет и прижимает Кёнсу к себе, полностью пряча в своих объятиях, и утыкаясь носом в макушку.  
Чанёль даже не успевает вдохнуть запах волос Кёнсу, как чувствует тяжелую руку на своем плече, а затем как его резко дергают назад. Пол твердый и заднице больно, но еще больное будет вот-вот Чанёлю, потому что Чонин замахивается и вмазывает ему по скуле.  
— Вот ты, значит, как платишь за дружбу, да? — Чонин говорит немного сбивчиво и удар не такой силы, как обычно, и алкоголь сказывается. Но злоба в глазах самая настоящая и трезвая, и Чанёль не знает, куда прятаться.  
— Это не то, о чем ты подумал, — говорит Чанёль, но Чонин снова замахивается, полностью его игнорируя.  
— Чонин, — голос у Кёнсу такой строгий и серьезный, что Чанёль не знает, кого бояться больше. — Не смей бить Чанёля.  
Словно в замедленной съемке, Чонин поворачивается и смотрит теперь на Кёнсу.  
— А то что? Расскажешь моим родителям? Не погладишь меня по головке? Как удачно все сложилось, вы только посмотрите.  
— Чонин, — Кёнсу делает шаг вперед и кладет руки на лицо Чонина, — ты пьян, успокойся. И говоришь сейчас на эмоциях.  
— Это ты был пьян, когда покупал ту футболку с пуделем! — Чонин выплевывает смешок в лицо, а затем сгибается по полам, когда Кёнсу наотмашь отпускает подзатыльник.  
— Не хочу с тобой разговаривать пока не извинишься перед Чанёлем, а потом передо мной, — Кёнсу уходит быстро и решительно, но Чонину и этого мало.  
— Это я с тобой разговаривать не хочу! Вали уже обратно в свой университет, зачем вообще приезжать каждое лето, тратить свои каникулы, делая вид, что тебя тут что-то еще держит!  
Кёнсу слишком быстро исчезает с поля зрения, а Чонин слишком быстро сдувается, оседает на пол и начинает вытирать текущие сопли.  
Неожиданно рядом оказывается Сехун, одаривает Чанёля уничижительным взглядом и помогает Чонину встать.  
— Чанёль, иди домой, — говорит Сехун, пытаясь не дать Чонину упасть.  
— Но я не виноват, — почему-то, Чанёлю очень нужно именно сейчас оправдаться.  
— Я знаю, — Сехун задерживает взгляд на Чанёле и вздыхает, — знаю, что не виноват. Но тут уже ничего не поделать, просто иди домой, а там посмотрим, что будет дальше.

Дальше — только хуже. Чонин не подпускает к себе Чанёля от слова совсем. Сехун разрывается, потому что бросить Чонина не может, но и искренне сочувствует Чанёлю — отправляя сообщения тайком.  
И если Чанёль думал, что Чонин ведет себя слегка как плохой парень, то он был неправ. Вот теперь Чонин ведет себя действительно как не очень достойный парень — Сехун говорит, что Чонин не может перестать курить и пить, поэтому он поссорился с родителями и живет теперь у Сехуна, в его жалкой однокомнатной квартирке. Еще Сехун сообщает, что устал отбивать от Чонина девушек, потому что впервые Чонин выглядит, как человек, который не против.  
С каждым сообщением, Чанёлю становится все хуже и хуже. Порой он даже заснуть не может — мысль, что все это из-за того, что он решил не вовремя пообниматься, больно кусает. А Чанёль ведь неплохой, у него совесть есть и сердце. И ему очень обидно. И он решает, что надо что-то делать.

Идти к Кёнсу немного страшно, но Чанёль решается — ради друга он готов на многое.  
Кёнсу выглядит удивленным, но еще больше он выглядит уставшим и грустным. И Чанёль понимает, что страдает тут не только Чонин.  
— Не против серьезно поговорить?  
Чанёль поднимается к Кёнсу в комнату и внимательно ее рассматривает. И когда он видит стену, увешенную общими фотографиями Кёнсу и Чонина, его прорывает. Он рассказывает Кёнсу все, едва ли не кричит. А потом долго пытается отдышаться.  
— То есть, ты был серьезен, когда говорил, что Чонин в меня влюблен?  
— Я всегда серьезен и честен, — кивает Чанёль, прижимая к себе игрушку пингвина. — И теперь Чонин очень расстроен, он думает, что мы сошлись у него за спиной. Я потерял друга, но это не так страшно, как то, что у него разбито сердце и теперь он пытается его залатать всем, чем может.  
— Это чем же?  
Уши снова начинают гореть, и Чанёль очень не хочет отвечать, но Кёнсу смотрит строго и внимательно, и как можно противиться?  
— Сехун говорит, что он пьет практически каждый день, по клубам шатается….  
Кёнсу жует нижнюю губу, поправляет сползшие очки и вздыхает.  
— Готовься держать Чонина, когда я буду вбивать ему мозги, пойдем.  
— Только, это, — вспоминает Чанёль уже на пороге и хватает Кёнсу за край футболки, — ты же не скажешь Чонину, что я его сдал, да? Я же тебе нравлюсь и ты хочешь, чтобы я жил?

Сехун пишет, что они находятся на детской площадке за домом Чонина, и Чанёль очень надеется, что Чонин не настолько пьян.  
И лучше бы Чонин был пьян, потому что, когда они туда приходят, Чонин стоит напротив двух парней — губа разбита, взгляд пугающе расчетлив — и явно готовится принять или нанести очередной удар. Чанёль слышит, как громко вдыхает Кёнсу, а потом быстро спешит к самому ядру событий. Чанёль тоже старается не отставать.  
Но вот чего Чанёль не ожидает — Кёнсу, ставшего перед Чонином. Кёнсу, который выглядит так сурово и пугающе, что разъяренные парни, готовые напасть на Чонина, начинают стушевываться и переминаться с ноги на ногу.  
— Я помню вас, как и помню ваших бабушек и мам, — голос у Кёнсу ледяной, — и прекрасно помню, где вы живете. Как и знаю, что вам всего двадцать. И не стыдно в драки влезать? Или, может, мне лучше сейчас полицию вызвать?  
— Тогда и Чонина заберут, — решается один из.  
— Да, тогда я просто позвоню твоей маме, — отрезает Кёнсу, и парень напротив затыкается.  
— Следи в следующий раз, чтобы он не лез со всеми драться, — говорит второй и разворачивается.  
Парни уходят, а на лице Чанёля глупая улыбочка, потому что сцена перед ним развернулась из лучших детских фильмов. И все это так глупо — нарываться, драться с кем попало, вместо того, чтобы просто хорошо проводить лето.  
— Какой опасный Кёнсу, знает всех мам, — хмыкает Чонин и лучше бы нет, потому что Кёнсу разворачивается со скоростью звука, успевая ухватить того за ухо.  
— Именно, — Кёнсу супится и очки медленно сползают по носу, — и твою маму знаю. Но она не понадобится, потому что я и сам могу тебе вправить мозги.  
Лицо Чонина искажается и Чанёль чувствует, как тот хочет огрызнуться, но не решается, все еще питая слабость перед Кёнсу.  
— Ты мне не брат! — вместо этого обиженно выпаливает Чонин. — И никогда не будешь! Проваливай.  
Кёнсу так быстро меняется от серьезного до милого и светлого, что Чанёль удивился бы, но вместо этого он следит с замиранием сердца за тем, что будет дальше.  
— Я знаю, Чонини, — когда рука Кёнсу оказывается на щеке, Чонин дергается, но не скидывает ее, — знаю, что тебе не брат нужен, а я. Прости, что так долго доходило. И Чанёль действительно ни в чем не виноват, у нас ничего не было и не будет, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься. Правда.  
Чонин сдувается как воздушный шарик. Жесткий взгляд сменяется на мягкий, пока глаза не начинают блестеть от слез, которые Чонин, как настоящий мужчина, разумеется не роняет, но все же.  
— Правда? — тихо спрашивает он.  
— Правда, извини, что боялся тебе признаться и не замечал, что тоже тебе нравлюсь.  
Кёнсу, как и тогда ночью, устраивает руки на лице Чонина и притягивает его к себе, поглаживая щеки большими пальцами.  
— Я так рад, — не сдерживаясь, Чонин прижимает Кёнсу к себе и тычется носом в плечо, — так рад, ты просто не представляешь.  
— Представляю.  
— Так мы… можем встречаться? Ты согласен быть моим парнем?  
Кёнсу, который до этого выводил успокаивающие круги на спине Чонина, останавливается.  
— А вот об этом мы еще поговорим. Начнем, пожалуй, с того, что кое-кто пьет непомерно для собственного возраста, и курит, и шатается по местам неблагоприятным. Еще друзей бьет, ага?  
Удивительно, но имея смуглое лицо можно краснеть. И Чанёль это ясно видит. И не может сдержать улыбки, радуясь за то, что хорошо, что все хорошо кончается.

Чонин всегда бьет только один раз. Раз предупреждающий и решающий одновременно. И тем, кто получает один удар, обычно хватает за глаза. Все знают, что связываться с Ким Чонином себе дороже, поэтому, именно поэтому Чанёль и держится рядом, украдкой восхищается и трепещет одновременно.  
— А за что Чонин этих? — Чанёль наклоняется и шепчет на ухо Сехуну, прикрывая рот ладонью. Попадать под горячую руку нет никакого желания, он уже пробовал.  
— А, — Сехун зевает и видно, что ленится, но отвечает, — говорят, эти кретины котят и щенят мучили.  
— О, — важно кивает Чанёль, — вполне заслужено. Может, поможем ему?  
— Нет, сам справится. Тем более, у него скоро свидание.  
Чанёль кивает и продолжает следить за тем, как Чонин объясняет нерадивым живодерам, что животных мучить нельзя. Себя — всегда пожалуйста, а вот животных нет. Чонин зависает, очевидно, думая, проводить ли последнее предупреждение в действие, но передумывает, выхватывает телефон из кармана джинс и расплывается в улыбке.  
— Уже ждешь нас? Скоро будем!

Чонин словно забывает о существовании двух людей, оставшихся на земле, и спешит к ним с Сехуном. Чанёль роняет сигарету, и матерится, когда та прожигает ему футболку, но Чонина и это не волнует.  
— Пойдемте быстрее же, — щебечет Чонин радостно, — нас Кёнсу уже ждет.  
Едва поспевая за Чонином и Сехуном, Чанёль думает, что жить теперь определенно веселее и интереснее. Хотя бы потому, что Кёнсу только грозится воспитать Чонина, а сам тащится от его образа бэд-боя как удав по стекловате, не забывая при этом задаривать очередными глупыми футболками. Как итог, Чанёль смотрит на Чонина с косичками, в рваных джинсах и истоптанных кедах. На Чонина с цепочками на шее и в любимой гавайской рубашке, под которой прячется футболка с большим и упитанным мопсом, сидящим на диване.  
Конечно, пить и курить Чонин бросил, но драться — нет. И, направляемый любителем животных Кёнсу, представляет еще большую опасность, чем раньше.


End file.
